


Queen Of The Demons

by FNAFgirl49



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, link is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAFgirl49/pseuds/FNAFgirl49
Summary: The hero is taken by the demon lord. Read to find out what happens.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Groose/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Queen Of The Demons

Note: Link is trans (M to F) and only Zelda knows 

Waiting for the crystal to break, Link felt rather distant. As if he didn’t really care. The sound of cracking glass pulled him out of his thoughts. Zelda was free. Once the crystal had shattered, Zelda slowly made her way to him before almost falling to the floor, Link jumping to save her. “Again. Why am I even doing this? It’s not like she really cares, being the reincarnation of the goddess.” His thoughts began to change, to a certain demon. Ghirahim, the demon lord, a powerful enemy, but something seemed off when he was around Link. “Link?” a small voice whispered. Link snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the sleepy girl in his arms. “Hello Zelda, how was your sleep?” She gave a tiny smile before answering. “Fine.” He took her arm and he led her out of the back of the temple. The Guardian of the Sealed Temple and Groose had welcomed her back. Link watched them from a distance. It didn’t feel right. It felt like something, rather someone was missing. Zelda looked back, realizing that Link wasn’t joining in with them. She began to skip over to him, about to take his hand. Suddenly, a flash of red, golden, and black diamonds had launched her backwards, away from Link. “Aaah!” she screamed as she hit the floor. Link scrambled away from the blast, his hand instinctively going for his sword. A familiar high-pitched laughter filled the air, one that Link knew all too well. Ghirahim stepped out from behind a stone column, still laughing at Zelda. “Hello, little spirit maiden. I am so glad I could break up this sickeningly sweet sentiment.” Zelda struggled to sit back up. She held her injured hand with her other arm. “Stay away from us, Ghirahim. You lost. Return to the dark and miserable hole from which you came.” He slowly walked over to her, grasping her face in his hand. With his other hand, he snapped his fingers and summoned a diamond dagger. He slashed it across her cheek, drawing blood. She yelped as the pain settled in. Ghirahim pushed her back to the ground. Groose was about to attack him, but Ghirahim summoned more daggers to his side. “Ah, ah, ah. If I were you, I’d stay right where you are. Unless, you want to get hurt?” Groose backed away; however, he kept a defensive stance in front of the Guardian to protect her. “What do you want from me, Ghirahim? You can no longer do us any harm. Your master is gone and you can’t strip me of my powers. Why are you here? Answer me!” Zelda demanded. “I want to make a deal with you, spirit maiden. I’ll stop trying to raise my master, allow the Gate of Time to be destroyed, and no demon shall cross the gate between the demon realm and yours, but in return I want you precious hero,” he said, gesturing to Link. “What?!” Zelda cried. “You heard me. I’ll leave your little world in peace, as long as Link comes with me.” Zelda looked to Link. He was staring back at her. Ever since they began their travels on their own road of destiny, they had gradually grown apart. They disagreed with each other on many occasions to the point where he had nearly given up trying to save her. The only reason he did save her was because he knew it was the right thing to do. Zelda knew what she had done and was not sorry for it, but didn’t think it would be at the cost of never seeing him again. “I am so sorry, Link,” she repeated over and over in her mind. Zelda stood up, leaning on her good leg. She looked at Ghirahim, then Link, and back again. “You may have my hero,” she said, her eyes welling with tears. Ghirahim smiled widely while Link looked at her incredulously. He did not want to leave. He couldn’t bear not going back up to Skyloft or exploring the mystical wonders of the Surface. But, Zelda made her choice. She didn’t want him around anymore. They were too different. He was angry at her. Furious. Any world where she would not be would have to be better than a world where she was. “Wonderful! I will keep my promise, as you have kept yours. You will not regret this, spirit maiden.” Ghirahim walked over to Link, looking at him with a sly grin. As for Link, he didn’t care. With Zelda, away from Zelda, this world, the next one, being away from her would be better for him. Ghirahim hugged Link’s hips next to him, holding him tight. “Well then, shall we go?” Ghirahim snapped his fingers, teleporting him and Link away from the Sealed Temple. Away from Zelda. Away from the place he called home. Not used to the teleporting, Link passed out. Once he woke up, he saw that he was deep in the forest. Looking around, Ghirahim appeared right in front of him. Link tried to crawl away, but Ghirahim stopped him by pinning him against the ground. “I wouldn’t move if I were you, hero.” Ghirahim snapped and chains appeared around the boy's hands. “Get up, sky child.” Link slowly got up, not knowing what was going to happen. “I’m sorry in advance. This will be painful.” Before Link could react, Ghirahim snapped and a rapier appeared. He plunged the blade into the hero’s stomach, blood pouring on the seal of the demon gates. Ghirahim placed his hand over the boy’s mouth to keep him from screaming. “Shhh. Sleep, hero.” With that, Link passed out from blood loss. Ghirahim picked the unconscious boy up and walked through the gate to the demon realm.


End file.
